The Disgraced Playboy Remake
by kazha KazuhaJOY
Summary: Tak ada yang mampu menolak Cho Kyuhyun, pria keturunan Cho yang terkenal tampan dan mempesona. Seorang playboy yang di puja orang-orang. Sungmin seorang pria pekerja keras yang dingin dan memiliki masa lalu yang tak tersentuh siapapun. Karier cemerlangnya terancam berantakan setelah ia bertemu Kyuhyun, dan ia sulit mengelak dari pesona sang playboy. KyuMin Remake. Yaoi. enJOY :D


"**The Disgraced Playboy" by Caitlin Crew**

**And KyuMin Remake by Kazha KazuhaJOY**

Warning :

**Yaoi, Boyslove || ****Romance, Drama** **|| T-M Rated || Queen of Typo(s) lol ***Karena Dikutuk Hae._.v*** || OOC || Pervert KyuMin || Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer :**

KyuMin milik diri mereka masing-masing. Cerita ini milik Caitlin Crews,

90 % mengikuti alur dan isi ceritanya, dan sisanya saya kurang, tambahin dan ubah mengingat karakter Grace Carter saya mengubah menjadi _namja_ dan disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan cerita _boyslove_.

.

.

_Summary :_

Tak ada yang mampu menolak Cho Kyuhyun, pria keturunan Cho yang terkenal tampan dan mempesona. Seorang playboy yang di puja orang-orang, dan juga kesayangan media wartawan Asia, hidupnya hanya dipenuhi kesenangan, bebas tanpa beban.

Sungmin seorang pria pekerja keras yang dingin dan memiliki masa lalu yang tak tersentuh siapapun. Karier cemerlangnya terancam berantakan setelah ia bertemu Kyuhyun, dan ia sulit mengelak dari pesona sang _playboy_.

.

.

**Background Music : Gain – Fxxk U**

.

.

_Aku ingin memberimu Dunia Ming.._

Cho Kyuhyun.

_._

_._

Happy Reading & enJOY ^^~

.

.

_._

Saat ini merupakan bulan Februari yang dingin ketika Sungmin mendongak dari layar komputer, menyerngit melihat sosok priayang dengan santai dan penuh percaya diri memasuki kantornya ini yang berada di pusat kota Seoul—tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Sungmin tak bergerak dari kursinya. Sesuatu yang panas menjalarinya, seolah membakarnya. Ia memberitahu dirinya sendiri bahwa yang ia rasakan itu adalah kemarahan karena pria itu tak mengetuk pintu seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh mayoritas orang sopan—tapi seharusnya Sungmin tahu.

Ternyata yang datang itu, _dia._

"Selamat pagi," ujar orang itu dengan suara bass yang rendah namun menggoda, dan entah kenapa seolah menggaungkan perasaan dingin Sungmin. Priaitu berdiri di hadapannya, Nampak sedang menekan amarah. Sungmin tetap duduk tegak dan tak terusik di kursinya.

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Sungmin dingin.

Tubuh yang sedikit kekar itu dibalut rapi dengan cita rasa jas buatan Italia. Penampilan yang trendi kontras dengan Cho's Dinasty, sebuah pusat perbelanjaan tua dan termewah di Seoul yang masih didominasi nuansa konservatif baik dalam tata krama maupun busana yang dikenakan staffnya. Rambut Coklat tua itu belum dipangkas dan berantakan—Sepertinya sengaja dibiarkan begitu pikir Sungmin kejam—menjuntai mendekati mata onyx dan tajam itu, yang salah satunya Nampak memar. Namun ternyata penampilan terluka itu entah bagaimana serasi dengan bibirnya yang sedikit merah karena juga terluka dan memar, tidak mengurangi sensualitas bibir _kissable_ itu. Malah hal tersebut memberikan kesan sedikit garang yang menambah daya tarik _namja_itu yang memang selalu membius mempesona.

"_Gomawo,_" ujar pria itu. Mata onyxnya berbinar-binar menanggapi undangan Sungmin, seolah keramahan yang ditunjukkan Sungmin itu tulus. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis. "Undangan itu hanya berlaku untuk memasuki ruang kerjamu, atau mungkin undangan lain yang lebih menggairahkan?"

Sungmin berharap tidak mengenali priaini, namun kenyataannya berkata lain. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin bertemu dengannya. Semua orang pasti mengenal _namja_ ini, wajahnya selalu menghiasi satu atau dua tabloid mingguan di Negara 'Gingseng' ini, bahkan di beberapa belahan Benua Asia ini—memberitakan perilakunya yang tidak pantas.

Namun Sungmin sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin dengan santun walaupun suara terdengar datar.

Pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, merupakan putra kedua dari almarhum Cho Hangeng yang flamboyan dan terkenal. Dia sasaran empuk para wartawan serta terlibat banyak percintaan dengan para wanita kaya yang cantik, dan akhir-akhir ini pria di hadapannya ini mengejutkan para wartawan dan para pemujanya dengan mengencani beberapa pria. Ya tuhan..Sungmin bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa selebriti ini berada di kantornya pada hari kamis pagi ini—sambil menatapnya seolah menanti kejutan.

"Dengan tinggi 180 sentimeter dan penampilan yang sangat memukau," ucap Kyuhyun perlahan sambil mengangkat alis tebalnya yang melengkung di atas mata onyx yang nakal. "Aku siap _melayanimu_."

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Sungmin tanpa mempedulikan nada sindiran dan ekspresi menggoda yang ditunjukkan pria itu. "_Jeosonghaeyo,_ aku sedang sibuk. Bisakah aku meminta orang lain untuk membantumu?"

"Terlalu sibuk untuk terpesona dengan ketampananku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum licik menyeringai yang justru membuat matanya berbinar menggoda. Ekspresi wajahnya antara tak senonoh dan tak terkendali. Sungmin harus berusaha untuk menahan senyum mendengarnya, ternyata priaflamboyan ini memang faktanya tak pandang bulu untuk merayu orang. "Tentu saja tidak bukan? Kau pasti punya waktu untukku."

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun, Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya agar dapat mengendalikan diri dengan lebih baik.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mempersilahkan kau duduk, agar kau terlihat nyaman," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum kaku, nyaris tampak sopan. Ia tahu benar suaranya akan membuat kata-katanya terdengar lebih manis, "Tapi tampaknya itu tak perlu, kan?"

Ingin rasanya Sungmin berkata kasar agar Kyuhyun sadar pria macam apa dia itu. Penakluk wanita—di tambah penakluk beberapa pria, dia tak berguna, parasit, sepertinya semua pria yang selalu dibawa ibunya ke rumah ketika Sungmin masih kecil. Mirip ayah yang tak pernah ia kenal, tak bertanggung jawab dan tak berguna. Juga tidak jauh berbeda dari banyak pria bodoh yang bertahun-tahun ditolaknya—dan sepertinya sedikit informasi bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _gay_.

Namun, sebagai anggota keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun pantas diperlakukan seperti tamu terhormat di Cho's Dinasty karena keluarganya pernah menjadi pemilik perusahaan ini. walaupun statusnya hanya bekas, namun dewan direksi Cho's Dinasty tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan keluarga Cho. Dalam beberapa waktu ke depan Cho's Dinasty akan merayakan 70 tahun berdirinya mereka. Sungmin selaku _manager_ acara harus berperilaku sesuai dengan tuntutan Cho's Dinasty, meskipun hal tersebut sangat bertentangan dengan dirinya.

"Aku selalu merasa nyaman," balas Kyuhyun, suaranya kembali diwarnai sindiran, matanya onyxnya tampak licik dan gembira karena menyudutkan Sungmin. "Harus kuakui membuat diriku merasa nyaman dalam setiap kesempatan adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku seumur hidup."

Sungmin sedang mempersiapkan proyek besar dan karena itulah ia tak ingin membuang waktu untuk pria tak berguna ini, ya meskipun Kyuhyun luar biasa menarik. Namun Sungmin tak suka membuang-buang waktunya, _'Aku mulai kesal'_. Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati, nyaris ia kesulitan bernafas.

"_Jeosonghaeyo_," ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum sopan meski tatapannya dengan dingin. " Aku cukup sibuk hari ini. Ada yang bisa kubantu—"

"Tunggu, sepertinya kita pernah bertemu ya?" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin dengan santai karena _dia_ memang sedang tidak tergesa-gesa.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri terkejut mengetahui suara Kyuhyun yang berat namun merdu mempengaruhi seluruh tubuhnya dan seolah mengirimkan bunga api yang menjalar di kulitnya, membuat perutnya mulas. Sungmin merasakan _hasratnya_ bangkit dan ia panik. Ia tak boleh membiarkan dirinya terpengaruh oleh pesona pria ini—yang selama ini bangga dengan predikat sebagai pria yang tahan godaan!

"Rasanya tidak mungkin," dusta Sungmin. Toh mereka takkan berbincang-bincang lagi, ia tak mengerti mengapa _sekarang_ mereka berbincang-bincang—dan mengapa kebosanan sinis yang ia rasakan pada bar hotel yang penuh, pada malam sebelumnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan membuatnya gugup. Seolah ada mahluk ganas yang bersembunyi dan mengintai dalam diri Kyuhyun, dan pria ini menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng yang penuh pesona.

Sungmin tertawa dalam hati. Tentu saja itu tak mungkin, itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku yakin pernah melihatmu sebelum ini."

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil agak menyipitkannya mata onyxnya dan mengamati Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan aliran hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Tatapan pria itu merayap wajah Sungmin ke tubuhnya yang dibalut rancangan Carolina Herrera dan merk eksklusif lainnya yang akan dianggap biasa oleh priasekelas Kyuhyun. Priaitu menyunggingkan senyum sensual dan mengundang, seolah tampak menyiratkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu bibirmu itu luar biasa, pria tak mungkin memiliki bentuk seseksi itu. Dimana kita pernah bertemu?"

Hawa napas seolah berkejaran ditubuh Sungmin, mendidih di setiap bagian tubuh yang menjadi sasaran tatapan Kyuhyun mulai dari mata, bibir leher, dada, sampai kaki. Sungmin haru mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dirinya ini seolah pria, tak pantas merasakan hal berlebihan seperti ini. Lagipula orangseperti Cho Kyuhyun itu akan memperhatikan setiap orang yang ditemuinya cara seperti itu. Bagi pria macam Kyuhyun, janji akan hubungan intim dan intrik yang tampak membuat ekspresi wajahnya penuh hasrat terasa seperti berjabatan tangan bagi kebanyakan orang.

Sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin membisikkan peringatan atas sikap naifnya selama ini yang tak boleh terulang lagi. Bahkan tidak dengan pria seperti Kyuhyun yang mengacaukannya, seperti ibunya yang malang. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu pria yang berpotensi menghancurkannya bila ia membiarkan pria itu masuk.

Itulah yang akan dilakukan priasemacam Kyuhyun, ya karena mereka mampu untuk melakukannya. Dan tentunya Sungmin sudah cukup makan asam garam untuk hal-hal semacam ini.

"Dia sangat menarik, bukan?" bisik _fashion buyer_Cho's Dinasty pada Sungmin semalam, dan itu pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dalam acara pergelaran busana Park Ye Eun, perancang busana _event wonder_ terkenal yang di gelar oleh Cho's Dinasty. Kyuhyun mabuk dan perilakunya lebih buruk daripada yang terlihat sekarang.

Gyuri memandangi Kyuhyun dari sebrang meja bar sambil mendesah, tergiur oleh penampilan pria itu. Kyuhyun tengah bercumbu dengan Park Ye Eun dan tidak mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan dan mencela tindakan mereka, tak terkecuali Sungmin. Ayolah ini Korea, yang masih menjunjung tinggi budaya ketimuran bukan barat. "Sesuai perintah _sajangnim_, kita harus memperlakukannya dengan hormat jika dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kita."

Sungmin mengangguk, entah ia juga yakin bahwa Kyuhyun sang _playboy_ itu akan melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab ketika terlibat dengan banyak kekasihnya. belum lagi reputasinya yang terkenal sangat alergi terhadap segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan, terutama yang berkaitan dengan Cho's Dinasty. Selama bertahun-tahun Cho's Dinasty berusaha melibatkan Kyuhyun untuk menduduki kursi pimpinan sebagaimana Kakek dan ayah Kyuhyun dahulu.

Perasaan Sungmin campur aduk. Ada rasa jijik ketika ia memperhatikan pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti Kyuhyun, yang tanpa malu bercumbu dengan wanita yang jauh lebih tua dan bersuami seperti Park Ye Eun di hadapan separuh penduduk warga terpandang Seoul, tampak begitu hidup dan bersemangat, seolah dia tokoh panutan yang harus dijadikan contoh?!

Meski begitu, penampilan Kyuhyun yang penuh pesona dan memikat tidak menghentikan kemararahan suami Ye Eun. Ketika pria itu mendapati Kyuhyun bercumbu dengan meninju wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Meski semalam mereka berada di tempat yang sama, Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia mengingatnya. Jelas pria itu tidak ingat dan Sungmin sendiri—_well,_ semalam ia pun susah tidur. Pasti karena 3 _cup_ _espresso_ yang ia pesan setelah makan malam, pasti karena hal itu. Bukan karena apapun.

"Aku melihatmu semalam di pergelaran Park Ye Eun," ujar Sungmin. Ia puas ketika Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, seolah tak menyangka akan mendengar jawaban itu. Sungmin tersenyum sinis mengekspresikan rasa tidak sukanya pada _namja_ itu—dan pada pria semacam Kyuhyun yang begitu sembrono dan tidak berperasaan. "Aku yakin kau pasti tidak ingat."

"Memoriku berfungsi dengan sangat baik," Kyuhyun menanggapi. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan basah sehingga Sungmin terpukau. Seharusnya kata-kata Kyuhyun tak mempengaruhinya, tapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya. Pria ini berbahaya, dan Sungmin tak ingin sampai terlibat apapun dengannya.

"Memoriku juga masih berfungsi dengan baik, Tuan Cho_,_" ujar Sungmin tegas. "Itu sebabnya kita tak punya janji hari ini. Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkanmu kepada orang yang tepat..?"

Sungmin sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk pintu dan kantor-kantor dibaliknya. Namun Cho Kyuhyun bergeming. Dia hanya memperhatikan Sungmin sejenak sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang seksi.

"Kau tahu siapa aku, ketika pertama kali melihatku." Kyuhyun terlihat puas, penuh kemenangan. Sulit bagi Sungmin menjelaskan mengapa ia kesal.

"Seluruh orang di Korea Selatan tahu siapa dirimu," Dengan cepat Sungmin menanggapi. Ia menyerngit, menunjukkan kesombongan untuk memojokkan Kyuhyun. "Ada yang beranggapan bahwa setelah begitu banyak skandal yang dimuat diberbagai surat kabar, memang itulah tujuanmu, agar dikenal semua orang."

"Tapi kau sendiri bukan orang Korea," ujar Kyuhyun sambil bergeser. Sungmin merasa beruntung ada meja yang membatasi gerak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin sekarang baru menyadari betapa kuat pesona Kyuhyun, meskipun Kyuhyun tak gagah ataupun perkasa, namun sesuatu yang terpancar dari tubuh itu seperti ada magnet yang tersembunyi di balik senyum malas-malasan, terkadang menyeringai dan tatapan tajam juga penuh perhitungan, juga jangan lupakan pakaian bermerk yang jauh lebih unggul darinya. Seolah sisi _playboy_ yang ditampilkannya hanya topeng. Tapi rasanya aneh.

"Kau orang Jepang, kan?" Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, namun tatapannya terpaku pada Sungmin. "Dari Daerah Tokyo, kalau aku tak salah tebak."

"Aku tak mengerti apa hubungannya, tapi tepatnya aku berasal dari Yokohama," pungkas Sungmin. Ia tak ingin mengutarakan masa lalunya, apalagi di tempat kerja terlebih di hadapan orang asing. Mengendalikan logat bicaranya adalah cara Sungmin menghindari percakapan tentang dirinya. "Tapi kalau kau menjelaskan apa keperluanmu di kantor ini, sekali lagi kukatakan akan kucarikan orang yang lebih tepat—"

"Persisnya kaulihat apa yang aku lakukan semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin. Tatapannya terlihat geli dan menyeringai memperhatikan Sungmin. "Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tatapannya menghangat tak senonoh dan semakin nakal. "Apakah kau berharap aku _melakukannya_ padamu?"

Sungmin sekilas membulatkan matanya, lalu kembali tenang. "Menurutku kau sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk itu,"

Sungmin menjawab sambil tertawa singkat. Mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat itu, dan Sungmin segera mengendalikan dirinya.

Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan semua hasil kerja kerasnya dirusak oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa terganggu dengan orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Ia menggeluti bidang pengolahan acara sejak duduk di bangku kuliah dan telah banyak bertemu orang-orang terkenal, orang-orang kaya, orang-orang yang ingin terkenal serta berbagai jenis manusia. Ia terbiasa menghadapi semua itu dan tak terganggu, tapi mengapa orang semacam Kyuhyun mengusik ketenangannya?

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandanginya, mata onyxnya tampak melembut, meski Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sungmin kembali yakin bahwa sisi yang Kyuhyun perlihatkan hanya topeng—ketampanan layaknya _vampire_ luar biasa tampan, daya tarik pria _jahat_ yang angkuh dan seksi—dan ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih cerdas bersembunyi dibalik itu semua. Astaga..Dari mana semua gagasan dan kegilaan yang merasukinya saat ini? _Sial_—bisik Sungmin dasar hati. Sungmin segera menghilangkan bayangan itu dari benaknya, merasa tak sabar dengan dirinya sendiri.

"_Jeosonghaeyo,_" ujar Sungmin dengan tenang , sambil berusaha mengesampingkan perasaan sinting yang berkecamuk saat ini. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku juga disini untuk bekerja," ujar Kyuhyun puas. Kegembiraan tak senonoh memancar dari mata onyx itu. Ia menyeringai dan beringsut mendekati Sungmin, seolah siap menerima serangan balasan dari pria manis di hadapannya ini—_gesture_nya berkata demikian.

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang, membuatnya ingin merapikan kancing kerah kemejanya yang terbuka, seolah memastikan kemeja hitamnya tetap rapi sesuai dengan ciri jabatannya. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja sampai kembali menjadi sosok Sungmin yang dingin dan ampuh melindunginya selama ini, sampai ia bisa memanfaatkan panas yang anehnya ditimbulkan si Cho ini.

Sungmin akan memecat anak buahnya yang membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke kantornya dan membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada persiapan acara ulang tahun Cho's Dinasty. Namun pria manis ini sadar, tidak seorang pun di Cho's Dinasty dapat menolak orang ini dan keluarga Cho, terlebih lagi orang bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini, orang paling penuh daya tarik di antara seluruh keturunan Cho.

Bahkan Sungmin sendiri, yang sejak lama menghindari pertemanan, pembicaraan atau sebagainya dengan orang sejenis Kyuhyun, dapat merasakan kekuatan pesona pria ini—tak terelakkan meskipun dia sendiri adalah pria.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Aku pemimpin baru Cho's Dinasty, menggantikan ayahku," ujarnya dengan nada bicara yang sengaja dipanjang-panjangkan. Tatapannya tajam dan mengejek seolah tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan. "Aku datang pada saat yang tepat, yaitu saat Cho's Dinasty akan merayakan hari jadi yang ke tujuh puluh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai, itu senyuman terkenalnya yang luar biasa. Senyum yang gilanya menyulut hasrat dalam diri Sungmin, meski ia tahu bahwa senyum tersebut sudah banyak tersebar dan terlihat surat kabar manapun.

"_Mian_?" tanyanya meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu, ia tak dapat mempercayai ataupun menerima kabar tersebut. Giginya menggertak protes, namun ia tahu.

Sedangkan Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar dan terkembang, memamerkan ruang deretan giginya dan sebagian gerakan lidahnya, senjata pamungkas yang membuat orang-orang tergila-gila padanya. Senyum menantang nan menawan yang membangkitkan fantasi banyak orang di dunia. Senyuman yang membuat begitu banyak wanita menjerit bersemu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang kemudian mereka sesali.

_Aku bukan salah satu dari orang-orang itu, para wanita, pria atau siapapun itu. Aku takkan pernah terperangkap ke dalamnya._Ujar Sungmin dalam hati.

"Kita akan bekerja sama," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mempertahankan senyumannya, seolah dia lebih tahu. Seolah dia mengenal Sungmin lebih dari diri Sungmin sendiri, seolah dia sudah berkuasa dan memahami apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Semoga kau menjadi rekan kerja yang siap membantuku," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang seharusnya memicu amarah, namun itu malah membuatnya tetap diam dan rentan.

Senyum Kyuhyun kembali semakin melebar seolah dia dapat menduga apa yang Sungmin rasakan. "Aku siap bekerja sama."

.

.

.

_To Be Countinued Or End?_

Holla Minna~ bogoshipooo~ #poppo

*Gimana apakah lanjut?:3 Gatau pas saya novel karya Caitiln Crews itu, bayangan Grace ama Lucas itu langsung ke KyuMin .

Dua karakter itu KyuMin banget , cuman ya buat Remake ini saya buat Yaoi, dan pastinya banyak yang saya rubah sisi feminimnya Grace ke Cool *

Dan maaf sebenarnya saya ga bakat remake, tapi mau dikata apa, tangan gatel buat remake novel kak (?) Caitlin ;_;. Tapi Cuma bisa seperti ini aja ;_;

Yasudah sekian dari saya, see u minna~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak minna :D


End file.
